


Свитер

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Mild_Ale



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Свитер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Они так увлекаются очередной партией, что даже не замечают, как гаснет камин. На улице вовсе не жарко, да и поместье никогда не отличалось хорошей теплоизоляцией — в комнате быстро становится холодно. Конечно, можно встать и разжечь камин заново, можно просто разойтись по спальням, но никто из них не хочет делать это первым. Чарльз только сильнее закутывается в клетчатый плед, двигая своего коня. Фигурки, безусловно металлические, становятся обжигающе холодными, и Чарльз даже позволяет себе на секунду позавидовать Эрику, которому не нужно их касаться. Впрочем, у него нет пледа, и Чарльз все-таки решает спросить:

— Тебе не холодно?

Эрик отрицательно качает головой, незаметно срубая его пешку, и выжидающе смотрит. Чарльз отвечает ему не менее внимательным взглядом, отмечая побледневшие губы. Рука, которую он трогает, перегнувшись через доску, оказывается совсем ледяной, под стать шахматным фигурам. Самым логичным кажется просто набросить на Эрика свой плед, но взгляд Чарльза натыкается на его же свитер, забытый на кресле еще вчера; коварную улыбку удержать он даже не пытается. Через полминуты он уже активно натягивает свитер на Эрика, а тот не менее активно упирается.

Если бы он действительно хотел, то смог бы оказать сопротивление, но свитер едва уловимо пахнет свежестью и одеколоном Чарльза, а сам Чарльз так заразительно смеется, что возражать ему совсем не хочется. В итоге рукава оказываются чересчур короткими, а красная шерстяная ткань обтягивает его не хуже любимых водолазок. В процессе борьбы Чарльзу становится жарко, скулы алеют, а несколько влажных прядей падают на лоб, от идеальной прически Эрика тоже ничего не остается и это лишь добавляет штрихов к сюрреалистичности картины.

— Друг мой, тебе, несомненно, идет бордовый, — Ксавье улыбается так, как может только он — сразу и губами, и глазами, и каждой черточкой лица; смотря на него, сложно поверить, что он профессор генетики, серьезный человек. Но разве сам Эрик сейчас напоминает грозного мутанта? Вид у него на редкость забавный, он отлично это понимает и улыбается уголками губ. Свитер греет, как и рука Чарльза, которую Эрик, будто невзначай, сжимает на несколько секунд в своей. 

***

Больше Чарльз никогда не надевает этот свитер, он безнадежно растянут, но даже не это главная причина. Иногда тот попадается ему в руки, когда Ксавье выбирает, что надеть, и дышать на пару секунд становится трудно. Однако не настолько, чтобы выбросить его. Кажется, свитер все еще неплохо согревает одним своим видом.


End file.
